1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separable positioning device for the heat sink on computer chips, and especially to one which can be a fixing device for a heat sinking fan on a CPU. The invention includes a seat for mounting at least the fan, a movable clamping member and an elastic element. The seat has a fixed clamping member on one end thereof, the movable clamping member has a clamping effect by the function of the elastic element, which has on its both ends, two stop members. When the seat is clamped in position in a left-rightward orientation on the CPU by the clamping members, the stop members abut respectively the front and rear sides of the CPU, thus clamping and positioning in an easy and simple way to enable convenient assembling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To avoid adverse influence to the normal operation of a CPU and damage thereto by the high temperature produced by operation of the CPU itself, the resolution currently used is to add a heat sink having a fan and a seat on the top of the CPU. The high temperature conducted from the CPU to the seat is blown off by the fan, so the seat should not only have good conductivity, but also must be capable of having the fan mounted thereon as well as being attached to and fixed on the top of the CPU. The function of mounting can be achieved only by screwing the fan tightly on the top of the seat. The requirement of being attached to and fixed on the top of the CPU, yet not letting the CPU be damaged and letting assembling of them be simple and easy can not easily be achieved. Although the fixing mode currently used for the seat of a heat sink will not damage the CPU, the assembling of them has nevertheless a lot of disadvantages. The fixing mode and the structure thereof are now discussed as follows:
1. In the fixing mode as shown in FIG. 4, a layer of adhesive A is applied directly on the back of a CPU, then a heat sink B is adhered to the CPU. The adhesive A is not a good conductor and the heat sinking effect of the heat sink B is therefor reduced. Moreover, if the glued heat sink B is to be dismounted for repairing or changing, the CPU should be dismounted too, which is not economical.
2. As shown in FIG. 5, after the heat sink B therein is put on the back of a CPU, a plurality of hooks C are used to clamp them together. The elastic hooks C are subjected to dropping off when being moved or being vibrated.
3. In the fixing mode as shown in FIG. 6, a frame D with a clamping member E is added and fixed to the periphery of a CPU. After the heat sink B therein is put on the back of the CPU, the frame D locates the heat sink B in a horizontal position (as shown in FIG. 7). The clamping member E is used to compress the heat sink B, and hold it tightly in position on the frame D by the hooks E1 provided on both ends of the clamping member E. There is no worries about poor conduction of heat or it being subjected to dropping in such a fixing mode. However, it costs and space needs, as well as increases in the assembling process to add a frame D and a clamping member E, is no good for the efficiency of the assembly.
4. Others such as the heat sink F shown in FIG. 8 can only be horizontally fixed in position in a longitudinal orientation, while the two sides having a plurality of pins G cannot be used for fixing.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention studied and developed a heat sink for computer chips, and filed in the United States Patent and Trademark office an application for patent in the title of "Bipartite heat positioning device for computer chips" and having a filing Ser. No. 08/144,432, now pending. This heat sink has different space arrangement and character in its shape, and is not to be described in detail.